White Lace
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: It all starts when Toshiro is drugged and dressed up to look cute by SWA. Byakuya, having had some bad times with SWA, helps the boy and both develop a strange liking for Toshiro's new white lace panties.  ByakuyaxToshiro. ToshiroxByakuya. ON HIATUS.


**NOT a oneshot! Just and _extremely _long chapter! The longest I've ever written! Over 6000! [words]**

**BTW: I didn't know Yachiru's name for Rangiku or Toshiro, so I just used Super Boobies and Icy. [and I actually used a real Byakuya nickname in this one! Compared to Byaka in Unexpected] **

**Don't know how I became inspired for this, so... Just found some stories with the ByaShiro pairing, and I thought it would be cute! [if it has cute/hot guys, then I like it! I'm not picky!]**

**Also, this is supposed to be somewhat funny and stupid, so feel free to just go WTH? FTW! LOL! Anytime! if not... maybe I need to work on my humor.**

**Anyway, I know I'm talking a lot, but I just wanted to mention, I've re-entered into PoT [Prince Of Tennis] fandom! I may write some stories with Fuji and Eiji. Maybe some Ryoma ones, and I may have one with Tezuka too. **

**Bold- present time**

**Bold Italics- flashback**

**Italics Non-Bold- further back in flashback**

**So, I'm gonna stop typing this boring ass shit and let you read now! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Summary: It all starts when Toshiro is drugged and dressed up to look cute by the SWA. Byakuya, having had some bad times with SWA, helps the boy, and both develop a strange liking for Toshiro's new little white lace panties.**

**Paring: ByakuyaxToshiro**

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. Nakedness. Masturbation.**

**Disclaimer: No own Bleach. [yes, that's how I meant to write it]**

**White Lace**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Damn all of you!" Toshiro ran away from the Shinigami Women's Association as fast as he could while the women quickly chased after him with their cameras. Damn that tea he was given by Rangiku! He knew it was too good to be true when she had handed it him, saying that she made it to help the small Captain relive some stress. "Relieve stress my ass Matsumoto!" He yelled over his shoulder, and the Lieutenant pouted. "You only added to it!"<strong>

"**Captain! Come back!" Rangiku shouted after him. "We still haven't put on your cute little panties yet!" **

"**That is **_**not **_**happening!" The prodigy yelled, his face flushing as he realized that a group of men were watching and listening to him. A few actually whistled and drooled as they caught sight of him.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Matsumoto, what is this?" The prodigy lifted up the cup placed on his desk, and examined the liquid within it. <em>

"_Just some tea Captain." Rangiku smiled as sincerely as she could, her fingers crossed behind her back. "You've been working a lot lately, so I thought you'd want something to help relieve some stress."_

"_Hm." Toshiro sniffed the drink, and swirled it around in the cup. This must a dream. Rangiku actually making something that didn't have to do with alcohol, and actually doing it for someone other than herself was something that only occurred in fantasies. Yet here she stood, and the cup of tea was in the Captain's hands, smelling surprisingly good to be made by someone who had probably never made tea in her life. "Thank you Matsumoto." Toshiro said, deciding to trust the unsuspicious drink. The boy took a sip, and immediately felt the stress leave his body. It tasted delicious, and was the perfect temperature. Toshiro smiled a little, and his eyes became lidded._

"_Captain, how is it?" Rangiku's smile became a little more malicious. _

"_It's… good…" The small body slumped forward, and the prodigy snored loudly._

"_Alright ladies! It worked!" The Lieutenant sang, and the other members of the Shinigami Women's Association (SWA) jumped out, carrying various pieces of clothing and accessories, and all advanced on the little napping ice boy, thanks to the sleeping drug Nemu had taken from Squad Twelve._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Wha-?" Toshiro blinked his eyes, then covered them as flashes blinded his already light-sensitive corneas due to him having been asleep.<strong>_

"_**Aww, he looks so cute!" A voice said, while others followed with the cooing and giggling, and the prodigy could feel his underwear being pulled from his body. **_

_**He shot up from his position on his desk, despite not being able to see clearly, and quickly pushed away whatever hands had a grip on his undergarments, but only succeeded in fully removing the fabric from his body. **_

_**His eyes fully adjusted, and he growled angrily, his reiatsu flaring. "What the hell are you doing?" He shouted, before the camera flashes started up again. **_

"_**Captain! Pose for the camera!" Rangiku clapped her hands together. "Nanao, put his cute panties on!" **_

_**The Lieutenant of the Eighth Division blushed, holding up a pair of white human world girl's underwear, as she slowly advanced towards the little prodigy. **_

"_**What the- stay away from me! Perverts!" Toshiro hissed, backing off the desk, and away from the horde of women. The office door behind him slid open, and the boy felt a breeze blow between his naked legs, lifting up the extremely short kimono that was on his body. **_

"_**Look at his little wee-wee!" **_

"_**Little 'Shiro!"**_

"_**He's small all around!" **_

"_**Look at the white pubic hair!"**_

"_**It looks so fluffy!"**_

"_**Shut up!" Toshiro pulled down the front of his kimono, his face bright red. Every single one of those cameras had captured a picture of his… below average-sized cock, and now it would only be a matter of time until all of Soul Society could coo over it. **_

"_**Ooh, look at his cute little bum!" A smack came to the boy's behind, and he yelped, jumping away but it was too late. Snapshots had already been taken of his reddened cheeks, and Yachiru giggled from behind him, holding onto the kimono to let the peepshow continue. **_

"_**You let a little girl in here!" Toshiro fumed. "How irresponsible! And perverted! I'm surprised you haven't been arrested already! All of you!"**_

"_**Now now Icy, don't get angry." Yachiru slapped the boy's butt again. **_

"_**Leave me alone!" Toshiro backed out the doorway, then made a break for it. **_

"_**Get him!" Yachiru shouted, chasing after the prodigy and all of the SWA followed, their cameras flashing away as the speed of Toshiro's movements made the kimono expose his bottom again and again. **_

_**Ducking down an alley, Toshiro caught his breath, watching the SWA fly by thinking he had continued to run straight. Once they were out of sight, the boy took his first good look at the kimono. **_

_**Of course. He should've known immediately that the fabric would be pink. It was a bright bubble-gum color, with darker pink designs through it and a purple obi was around his waist, a big bow tied in the back. The length of the kimono hardly passed his crotch, and had a wide slit in the front.**_

_**Reaching up to fix his hair, he also felt a pair of animal ears amongst his poof of white locks, probably glued in there. He sighed, closing his eyes to relax, but he suddenly heard a camera flash, and his eyebrow twitched in irritation.**_

"_**He's over here!" Rangiku called, and all the SWA scrambled down the alley. **_

"_**I said stay away!" Toshiro took off again, wishing he had Hyourinmaru with him to just freeze all those freaks **_**permanently**_**. But Rangiku was too clever to allow the zanpaktou to stay anywhere **_**near**_** the small Captain when she 'captured' him for her own sick pleasure. **_

* * *

><p><strong>But that's how he ended up being chased through the streets of the Seireitei by a bunch of crazy woman that loved seeing little boys' penises and butts. <strong>

"**Icy!" Yachiru jumped off a building, and onto the prodigy's back, sending him face-first onto the ground, the kimono once again letting his bum become exposed to the whole Seireitei. "Panties! Put them on!" The little pink-haired girl pushed the white fabric onto the little captain's body.**

"**Ooh… so lacy and cute!" Cameras went off again, capturing Toshiro struggling under Yachiru's grasp with the laced panties on his wiggling behind. "The white makes you seem so innocent Captain!" Rangiku giggled. "You look like a little virgin!"**

"**Shut up Matsumoto!" A flush came back to the boy's cheeks. He **_**was **_**in fact still a virgin, and it was embarrassing enough that Rangiku knew, **_**never mind **_**others.**

"**What's a virgin?" Yachiru asked, her grip loosening.**

"**Ask your Captain." Rangiku said. **

"**But I want to know!"**

**Toshiro managed to scoot away from the little girl, then jumped up and ran as fast as he could, yet again. Would he ever get away? Would they ever leave? Would he be able to keep his pride and reputation sacred, even after all of Soul Society has seen his lower half? The answer to all of those questions was probably a 'no'. **

"**This way!" Nanao shouted, leading some members down an alley to try to cut the boy off somewhere, but Toshiro went in the opposite direction. **

**He turned down a side street suddenly, and fell straight onto his back, the white panties completely exposed to whoever he had bumped into. **

**The 'someone' inhaled sharply before clearing his throat and Toshiro pulled the kimono down to see black hair hanging over the face of the man above him. "Captain." The deep voice said monotonously, and Toshiro immediately recognized it.**

"**I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki." The boy panted. "But I'm having some trouble."**

"**I see that." Byakuya held out his hand for the prodigy to take. Toshiro's eyes went wide at the kind gesture the other -usually selfish man- was offering, but he accepted the hand and was pulled to his feet. "What seems to have gotten you into this… trouble Captain Hitsugaya?"**

"**The Shinigami Women's Association." Toshiro straightened the kimono, effectively hiding the white panties. **

"**He went this way!"**

"**Over here!"**

"**Hm." Byakuya grabbed Toshiro and shoved him into a corner, then blocked the boy's view, and stood still just as the women ran around the corner, coming at the noble with their cameras at the ready.**

"**Have you seen my Captain?" Rangiku asked Byakuya, but the noble merely raised an eyebrow at her. **

"**Do you think I pay attention to such things?"**

"**Well uh… no. I'm sorry to have bothered you Captain Kuchiki." She bowed, then shuffled off after the other ladies.**

**After a minute, Byakuya moved aside and Toshiro stumbled out of the corner rubbing his head. "That hurt damn it."**

"**I apologize for harming you."**

"**Well, thanks for helping me anyway. I always seem to find myself on the end of their crazy stick."**

"**Yes, I have had some… rather unfortunate experiences with them as well."**

"**Hmph." The breeze fluttered, and Byakuya inhaled sharply a second time as he caught sight of the boy's underwear again, but he turned his face away when Toshiro looked up at him. **

"**Why did you help?" **

**Byakuya looked down into the teal-colored eyes. "As I said, I have been put in some detrimental situations that have involved them, and I suppose I pitied you for falling victim to their advances."**

"**Pity? I don't need anyone's pity, thank you."**

"**Hm. Perhaps pity was the wrong word to have used. I felt inclined to help you because I decided **_**no one **_**should have to cope with their torture, after having had my own personal encounters with them."**

"**That's almost completely different from pity Captain."**

"**I beg pardon for confounding you." The wind settled, and Byakuya noticed the animal ears tucked into the smaller's hair. They were also white, explaining the reason he hadn't seen them before, but they seemed… somewhat cute. At least to the noble's standard of it. They looked like they belonged to a feline. They were very fluffy, and pink on the inside. He reached out to touch the ears, to scratch them like he would have, had the boy been a cat.**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Oh." Byakuya retracted his hand, but he still stared at the cat ears. "You acknowledge the fact that there is a pair of pussy ears in your hair, correct?"**

"**Excuse me?" Toshiro's eyes narrowed.**

"**Pussy ears. In your hair."**

"**You mean the cat ears? Yeah, I know. Another treat to having the SWA dress you up. I think they're glued in actually. It's gonna take weeks for them to come out, even **_**with **_**shampoo."**

"**I believe that I have-" **

"**Over there! I hear him!" **

"**Let's take more pictures!"**

"**Shit!" Toshiro smacked his forehead. "They never stop!"**

"**Pictures?" Byakuya looked down at the scantily clad prodigy, and put two and two together. "They dressed you like this, merely to create photographs?"**

"**Yeah. They even got some of me without underwear on. I'm gonna be the laughing stock of Soul Society because of them."**

"**How unfortunate." Byakuya saw the horde round the corner, and picked up Toshiro by his little waist, then unsheathed Senbonzakura. **

"**What the hell are you doing?" Toshiro struggled against the noble's body, but Byakuya kept a firm hold on the prodigy.**

"**Scatter Senbonzakura." The blade broke apart and the 'petals' flew at the SWA, shattering all of the cameras containing the R rated footage of the little Captain. **

"**Hey!" Rangiku pouted, watching all the plastic fly to the ground. "Not cool Captain."**

"**Hm." Senbonzakura came together again, before Byakuya flash-stepped away with Toshiro still under his arm.**

"**Where are you taking me?"**

"**To my home. I trust you want to put on some more… suitable clothes."**

"**Oh."**

"**And I also own something that may help with those ears."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Uh… what should I do with this? It's not like I'm gonna keep it or anything." Toshiro held out the kimono, his body now covered by one of Byakuya's silk robes that fell to the floor, and exposed half of the boy's torso. <strong>

"**I will take those." Byakuya took the kimono, his eyebrow raising as he realized something was missing from the pile of fabric. "You are still wearing the white lace undergarments?"**

"**You actually knew I was wearing them?" The prodigy blushed.**

"**I saw them when you fell after running into me."**

"**Well… they're actually kind of comfortable." The blush deepened.**

"**Hm. They appear to suit you as well. White represents innocence, and you have been celibate in your life so far."**

"**Hey! I-"**

**Byakuya quirked an eyebrow. "I am not mistaken, correct?"**

"**N…no…"**

"**Precisely my point." **

"**Hmph." The boy crossed his arms. "At least we're away from those psychos now."**

"**I would not bet on it. Lieutenant Kusajishi is capable of sneaking into my home, and has done so on many occasions."**

"_**Joy**_**."**

"**My thoughts exactly." The noble stood, heading for the door to leave his bedroom. "Would you like to consume something? I can have my cooks make you a meal."**

"**Sure."**

"**And if you wish, you may stay here for the night in order to avoid any more of those foul situations with the women."**

"**Thanks, but I-" **

"**This way! This way! He's at Byakushi's!" Yachiru yelled out.**

"**Ooh, maybe they're doing something naughty together!" Rangiku giggled.**

"**Perhaps we should find somewhere else to reside for the night." Byakuya rubbed his chin, looking to the small boy who nodded. **

"**The only way we could **_**really **_**get away from them was if we went to the human world, and masked our reiatsu."**

"**We could always just try the latter, and go somewhere private for the night."**

"**I'm all for it. As long as I get some sleep, and no more pictures taken of me."**

"**Here they are!" The pink-haired Lieutenant sat in the noble's bedroom window and women crowded around behind her. **

"**Let us go." Byakuya grasped Toshiro's wrist, before the two flash-stepped away from the grounds of the Kuchiki house. **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Ow ow ow! Careful! I don't want a bald spot, thank you very much!" Toshiro rubbed his scalp, as Byakuya scowled at the mop of white hair.<strong>

"**This does not seem to be working as well as it says it should." The noble reread the label of the bottle next to him. "Why do people lie so?"**

"**Because they want to make money. **_**And**_** make people bald!" **

"**I'm terribly sorry. But I truly believed this would have worked."**

"**Damn women! That's why I hate them!"**

**Byakuya blinked, his legs shifting on the tiled bathroom floor. "Are you implying that you prefer men?"**

"**No!" The prodigy knocked his knees together as he squirmed on the bath stool. "But I guess it would be better if I did. I always hear that men are more immature than women, but my own experiences with both genders have led me to believe that that theory is wrong. And my own Lieutenant is the worst of them all." **

"**Hm. I believe that Lieutenant Kusajishi could possibly be on the same level, and she's still a child."**

"**Gross." **

"**Perhaps we should try some hot water and hair cleaner. It may melt the glue. I will give you a bath."**

"**Whoa!" Toshiro jumped up from the stool, and was happy he was wearing a reiatsu-consuming bracelet, otherwise someone would have surely felt his power spike. "What the hell are you talking about? Give me a bath? I hardly know you! And you're… you're…" **

"**A noble? A male? An adult?"**

"**I'm an adult too! Or almost at least!"**

"**So, because I am male then?"**

"**Or because **_**I hardly know you**_**! You don't just accept baths from someone who's practically a stranger!"**

"**Do you wish to remove the ears, or not?"**

**Toshiro sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Alright. You can do it. I guess I just feel awkward because the women always…"**

"**I understand. I am not a pervert like some people. I do not wish to look at or touch you. I merely want to help you rid yourself of the pussy ears."**

"_**Cat **_**ears. Calling a cat **_**that **_**word only reminds me of women **_**more**_**."**

"**How do you mean?"**

**Toshiro sighed. "You are so kept in the dark."**

"**I do not understand."**

"**A pussy is another word for a woman's… you know!" **

"**Oh." Byakuya watched the boy gesture to his crotch, his face turning red for the umpteenth time that day.**

"**Get it now?"**

"**I merely did not know. I am not ignorant."**

"**Whatever. Am I gonna bathe or not?"**

"**Yes." Byakuya walked to the bathtub, and turned the water on. His hand swished the water around while the tub filled, and he could hear his robe hit the floor, then the pat of Toshiro's feet as the little white panties were removed as well. **

**The boy sat down on the edge of the tub, and Byakuya glanced over to see his smooth little legs, but he didn't try to venture his gaze further. "Done yet?" Toshiro turned his body and dipped his feet into the rising water, before he slowly slid in. He sat against the side, his hands over his crotch and his cheeks deep red.**

"**Go under." Byakuya suddenly instructed, and his hand pushed the prodigy down until the white hair and ears were submerged. Small hands grasped the noble's forearm, but Byakuya refused to move his hand, until he felt the glue had been loosened enough. **

**Toshiro burst through the surface of the water, and splashed it at the larger man. "What the hell? Too impatient to let me do it? I can handle it myself, you know."**

"**I do not appreciate you dousing me with the bath water." **

"**Yeah well, don't be trying to drown me!"**

"**I was trying to help."**

"**Help, my ass."**

"**Would you rather look like a feline for the next few weeks?"**

"**Shut up and get them out!" The boy turned his back on Byakuya, his arms crossed, and felt long fingers in his hair as the noble set to work trying to remove the glued ears. He applied shampoo and continued massaging the area, watching as the fluff became looser and looser until he pulled it out completely, catching a few white hairs in the process. "Shit! What are you doing?"**

"**I removed the ears. You are now free to wash yourself off if you so wish. The robe I gave you earlier should be sufficient for sleeping tonight, so you may wear it to bed. The bedroom is next to this washroom to the right. I am going to retire to my own bed now. Good night Captain." Byakuya stood, and removed himself from the room.**

**Sighing deeply, Toshiro sunk down into the hot bathwater, his scalp now itching from the after-pain of his hair getting ripped out. He breathed out and blew bubbles into the water.**

**He wondered why Byakuya had been so persistent in helping him. It had been one thing to hide him the first time but after that, it seemed very uncharacteristic for Byakuya to have helped the little prodigy **_**at all**_**, never mind how much he actually **_**had**_**. He never helped anyone, yet he had gone so far as to leave his home and take the boy to one of his private 'vacation' homes so they could escape the SWA. Maybe it was because the noble thought that he himself was going to become a victim of their organization again, and thought that while he was saving himself, why not help Toshiro as well?**

**Suddenly, Toshiro's eyes narrowed as he remembered Byakuya's question of whether he liked men or not. He hadn't thought of it at the time, but now it seemed as if the question had come out a little desperate. Like Byakuya was hoping to hear 'yes' escape the boy's lips. But that was probably just a figment of the little prodigy's imagination. Byakuya had been married to a woman, and had never had a partner -as far as Toshiro knew- since his wife had passed on. He couldn't have switched his sexual preference in that time, not when he was still grieving over the woman he had lost. **

**Deciding he was too tired to clean off, Toshiro climbed out of the tub, and pulled the drain before walking to his robe and slipping it on. Then he noticed… the panties were gone. He felt around in the robe, but they weren't there. He looked on the floor… nope. Not that he actually **_**cared **_**what happened to them because they were **_**girl's **_**underwear, but it was just weird that they disappeared like that.**

"**Whatever." He sighed, dragging himself to the next room, and collapsing on the bed. He squirmed uncomfortably as a breeze rolled through the window, touching his legs and somewhat exposed crotch. It was very awkward for him to go without underwear, especially in a house that belonged to someone else. He could toss and turn in the night, and wake up with everything hanging out for the other to see. **

**But it was better than being attacked by the SWA again. Byakuya was a guy as well, and being a noble, there was no way he was going to just jump the prodigy in his sleep, or at all for that matter.**

**Toshiro yawned, and rolled over. He closed his eyes, falling asleep not soon after.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>May I offer you some tea?" Byakuya held a kettle out to Toshiro, and the boy nodded, allowing the noble to fill his cup, before he took a sip of the hot liquid.<strong>

"**Did you really make this whole breakfast yourself?" Toshiro asked.**

"**If I answered 'yes', would it be a problem?"**

"**No. It's just weird to think about **_**you **_**cooking because you have all those servants at your house. I didn't think you'd be able to cook."**

"**Just because I do not, does not mean I cannot." **

"**Just because you can, doesn't mean you will though."**

"**No one else was here to do it, and I did not want to seem rude, so I prepared it myself."**

"**Thanks."**

"**You are welcome." The room became silent as the two ate the surprisingly delicious food. Byakuya took small bites, but ate a large amount of food, while Toshiro was more the other way around. They weren't **_**huge **_**bites, so that he seemed ill-mannered, but he still stuffed his mouth. "I hope you will not mind, but I am curious as to how you ended up in your predicament yesterday."**

"**Rangiku gave me tea that had a sleeping drug in it."**

"**I see."**

"**What have they done to you?"**

"**I would think that trespassing into my home would be bad enough. But there have been worse instances."**

"**Like?"**

"**I have also been caught with my pants down before… literally. Of course, I was not wearing what you were, but I assure you that there were photographs of places that should be kept private."**

"**Hmph." **

"**Senbonzakura was able to solve the problem though. There was no chance I would let those photographs circle amongst the Soul Society."**

"**Did you hear about Captain Ukitake? He wasn't as lucky as we were. I heard they got some of him half naked and tied to a tree."**

"**I heard the Lieutenants of Squad Three and Nine willingly let the Shinigami Women's Association take photos of them in their loincloths."**

"**Why is everyone so damn perverted?"**

"**I believe I am the wrong person to question." The room was silent again, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I will see who that is." Byakuya stood up, and answered the door.**

"**Byakushi!" A pink-haired blob jumped onto the noble's body, and Byakuya fell back onto the floor.**

"**Lieutenant!" Toshiro exclaimed, his hands gripping his robe as if he thought the girl would rip it open, and his eyes grew wide from watching Byakuya crash to the ground. It was an unexpected sight to see.**

"**What are you doing here?" The noble calmly stood, pretending nothing had happened before turning to Yachiru who was busy lunging at Toshiro.**

"**I'm going to spank Icy's bottom!" **

"**No way! Perverted little girl!" The prodigy jumped up, gripping the robe tighter. **

"**Lieutenant." Byakuya reached a hand out to snatch up Yachiru, but the girl snapped at it like she was a dog. **

"**I'm gonna spank Byakushi's bum too!" She squealed.**

"**I do not think so! Please leave at once Lieutenant!"**

"**Nope!" **

* * *

><p>"<strong>Release me! I do not belong tied up on the floor without clothing! Least of all in front of a young female!"<strong>

"**Let me go damn it!"**

"**Time for spanks!" Yachiru giggled, admiring her work of tying up and stripping the two Captains. "You two are too easy to catch." She then leaned over and slapped both men's behinds as hard as she could. Toshiro yelped, and squirmed, while Byakuya made a barely noticeable gasp. They had been tied together with rope the little Lieutenant had randomly pulled out of her kosode, and were now bound in close proximity, their chests pressed against each other.**

"**This is very inappropriate Lieutenant! Stop this!" Byakuya winced as he was slapped again.**

"**Ow! Quit it!" Toshiro was slapped again, so he struggled, his knee digging into the noble's crotch, and the man grunted in pain. **

"**Oh Icy, your panties are all gone!" Yachiru pulled out another pair from her kosode. "Don't worry! I have some for you!"**

"**I am **_**not **_**a girl! Don't put those things on me!" **

**The underwear was -somehow- put onto the little male's body, and Yachiru clapped happily flashing a camera. Byakuya froze and Toshiro growled angrily as the pictures continued, until the girl pulled out the instant photos, waving them in front of the Captains' faces. **

"**Thanks for letting me spank you and take pictures of you! Won't everyone pay so much money to see Icy and Byakushi naked! I'll get to buy so much candy!" The pink-head jumped to a window, and waved. "Bye Bye!" She smiled, before disappearing from sight.**

"**Damn it!" Toshiro wiggled, only succeeding in rubbing himself up against Byakuya. **

"**Captain…" The noble breathed, his face changing to a peculiar expression and Toshiro realized just what was happening. **

"**Whoa! Put it away! Don't t-touch…" Byakuya suddenly shifted, and the little prodigy felt himself fall victim to the same situation the larger was in.**

"**That Lieutenant… is going to get a stern talking to when I am released." Byakuya moved again, and Toshiro squeaked, his erection straining in his little lace panties. **

"**S-shit…" He groaned, his face unconsciously digging into Byakuya's chest. His hips thrust forward, and he heard the clearing of a throat.**

"**I understand your predicament Captain Hitsugaya, but do you mind **_**not **_**doing that." **

"**S-stop moving then… you're just making it… worse when you do…"**

"**How did you end up that way to start with?"**

"**I could ask… that same question…"**

**The noble turned his head away, and Toshiro felt his long legs shift around; the man was clearly embarrassed. "I believe that is personal."**

"**Then I can… answer the same way…"**

**They stopped moving and Toshiro could feel his heart beat wildly. His breath was quick, and he felt extremely hot all of a sudden. **

"**Now, how do we set about releasing ourselves?"**

**Toshiro didn't answer. He could feel himself strain harder against the white fabric, the air of the room making the lace cloth feel incredible on his erection. He moaned quietly, not even noticing he did until Byakuya shifted again. **

"**This isn't… working…"**

"**I agree. We need to think of a way to free ourselves."**

"**If you had… Senbonzakura… we could…"**

"**That is it." Byakuya looked over his shoulder to his zanpaktou leaning against the dining room wall. "We must move to get it." **

"**How do we… do that? I'm not… scooting over there…"**

"**Roll."**

"**What?"**

"**We must roll over each other, then I will take her and release her."**

"**No way. I'm not doing it."**

"**Why not?"**

"**Because we're already in an awkward enough position, I don't need it to look like we're having sex."**

"**I concur, but I do believe that I would rather be untied than have to sit here while we are both… in our current condition."**

"**Hm." Toshiro growled, before he sighed, his face flushing deeply. "Fine, let's do it."**

"**Thank you."**

* * *

><p>"<strong>So what now? She's got all those pictures with her, and now all of the Soul Society will see us…"<strong>

"**In a rather vulnerable position." Byakuya straightened his robe, trying to ignore the fact that Toshiro's erection was still bulging against the panties. He felt himself grow hot, and he turned away from the boy. "I suppose I should go dress now. Perhaps afterwards, we can go to Squad Eleven and try to solve this problem."**

"**What about me though? I'm still in your clothing, and the SWA has been waiting outside of my home all night, if the message from your Lieutenant was anything to go by."**

"**I suppose I could have one of my servants bring you a smaller uniform to wear. And perhaps a change in undergarments as well?"**

"**Yeah. That would be good." Another blush. "Just hurry though. Lieutenant Kusajishi is a fast acting girl."**

"**Yes I know."**

**Byakuya walked quickly to his bedroom, and closed the door behind him. He slumped to the floor. Why was he acting like this? Why had he become aroused? When he had first been wrapped up with Toshiro, he had felt perfectly fine -except the part where he had been tied up and spanked by a little girl. But something about the boy had triggered his lower region's reaction, and he was curious as to what made him crumble so easily.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>He walked down the alley, looking at the ground and cursing Renji for having blown apart half of the training grounds, leaving rubble in his wake. Why did he keep trying to use kido, when it was so obvious that he would never master it? Closing his eyes, the noble took a deep breath, but the wind was suddenly knocked out of him as a small figure ran into him. The pink kimono the mystery figure was wearing lay over their face on the ground, and all Byakuya could see of the body was its legs, crotch and… little lace panties. And they were white, representing innocence. The noble inhaled sharply as he suddenly grew hot.<strong>_

_**The figure moved the kimono, and Byakuya couldn't believe who the panty wearer was. **_

"_**Captain." He said, trying his hardest not to sound shaken by seeing Toshiro Hitsugaya in girl's underwear. It was certainly not what he had been expecting, but at the same time it was kind of arousing. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Byakuya removed his sleeping robe, and stared down at his erection, his fingers reaching out to lightly touch it, as if he thought it was something poisonous.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>He said he hated women, and Byakuya couldn't help but ask if he would rather have men. He didn't know why he asked, after all he was only interested in the female gender but when he asked, he felt as if he almost hoped that Toshiro would answer with 'yes' to the question. He hadn't expected the answer he received, and a tingle came to his crotch as he had thought of the little boy in nothing but those panties.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>His long fingers wrapped around his cock, and he stroked slowly, his eyes closing.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>There they were, left on the floor as the boy sat in the tub, scratching his ear-free scalp. They were clean looking and small and cute and Byakuya couldn't stop his hand from reaching behind him to scoop them up, and hide them in his sleeve. He could feel that they were still warm from when Toshiro had worn them, and his legs squirmed as his own undergarments stretched. <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Reaching into his dresser, he pulled out the little lace fabric, and <strong>**squeezed it as his hand moved faster. ****He didn't want to do this. He didn't want to have this… fetish for girl's underwear, but he couldn't seem to help it. And when he remembered the fact that Toshiro Hitsugaya's small and pale, but toned feminine-like body was wearing them, he arched his back up and began to thrust his hips along with the quick pumps of his hand.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Shit shit <strong>_**shit**_**." Toshiro panted, his hands stroking his dripping cock through the fabric of his new panties. He didn't want to take them off; the thin fabric just felt too good on his sensitive skin, for him to want to stop and take them off. Of course, as he thought more about the lace cloth, he couldn't help but remember that there were now quite a few instances in which Byakuya had seen him wearing them. **

**Add that to the fact that Toshiro was preferring the male gender to female, only made it more arousing. Having Byakuya see him with only the panties on, while he sported a rather massive erection only fueled his lust further.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Damn…" Byakuya whispered, his grey eyes lidded as he thrust once more into his hand before coming all over the floor. His breathed heavily, and his body shivered after having his first orgasm in many many years. In fact, of all the times he remembered, this one seemed to be the most intense. Whether it was because he had gone so long without it, because he found a liking for white lace underwear, <strong>_**or **_**because of both, he didn't know but he was certainly satisfied now that it was over.**

**Wait! Yachiru! He had forgotten all about her as he had masturbated -as he hoped he would have seeing as it would be a very pedophiliac thing if he hadn't. But still, he finally remembered that the Lieutenant had very many pictures of him tied to Toshiro, with both their butts bright red, and their -as she called them- wee-wees hanging out.**

**Jumping up from the floor, the noble rushed to the bathroom and turned on his shower. Even if all his pride and reputation were on the table, he still wanted to be clean.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Fuck!" Toshiro moaned, and felt the panties become incredibly soaked. He rubbed his hand over the wet fabric, then brought it to his face to look at. "Damn that was a lot." He whispered to himself. Using the wall for support as he stood, he reluctantly pulled the lace from his body. He didn't want to take them off, but he wasn't going to walk around all day in stained, wet underwear. He balled them up, then wrapped them in a towel before throwing them out. "I have to wash off now." He stated, watching come drip down his thighs. <strong>

**But he had to hurry. Knowing Byakuya, the young prodigy figured the man was already waiting for him, ready to leave and stop Yachiru once and for all. So he ran to the bathroom, and wiped off with a wet washcloth, before scrubbing extra soap on to be rid of the sweat and come smell.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Look Super Boobies! Byakushi and Icy!" Yachiru threw photos all over the room, letting them fall to the floor, and Rangiku reached out to catch one before it hit. <strong>

"**Oh my!" She gasped, before she giggled, and held the picture against her boobs like she usually did with Toshiro's head. "Good job Lieutenant! Won't everybody be going crazy once they see these! The best looking man, and the best looking boy all exposed! I've completely rubbed off on you little one! Good job!" The two high-fived, and rolled around in their 'treasure'.**

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN! That was long! Hope you enjoyed, and didn't get too bored or anything. Please Review! Thank you! ;P<strong>


End file.
